


The Damaged Housewife & The Street-Rat

by flickawhip



Series: The Damaged Housewife & Her Lovers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A Street Rat finds a woman in need and protects her.RP Fic.





	The Damaged Housewife & The Street-Rat

Michaela had always been a shy girl, she had been nervous from the day she met her ex-husband. He had left her only recently, leaving her bloodied and bruised. She dreaded the day he would come home. She knew he still had a key. She had been out only the once since he had left her. She had made a token attempt to go out. The lesson she had learnt was that she needed to keep herself shut away. She had been on her way home when she tripped over the young teenage street-rat. She had dropped some money into the girl's tin, not noticing the girl watching her. She had crossed to enter the house, unaware of what was waiting for her. Her ex, stood in the kitchen. She had put the few things she had bought down on the table, trying not to show how nervous she was. She had asked him, politely, to leave, but when he hadn't she had been forced to raise her voice. That had been a mistake, he had moved closer and, on instinct, she had screamed for help. Not dreaming that someone would help her. When the girl entered she had thought she was dreaming, or dead. She had to be. Nobody had helped her before. She had never thought anyone ever would. She had collapsed, beaten, bloodied and frightened. When she next woke it was to see nothing, nobody. She was, however, in her bedroom, alone. Her husband, her ex-husband, was gone and, judging from the noise she heard downstairs, he wouldn't be coming back. She had slept once again. She woke again, alone but feeling oddly safe. She had moved to stretch, wincing at the pain that shot through her. Then, as she waited, she heard someone approaching, she had sat up, slowly, her eyes meeting the girl's. 

"You..."

A pause, a swallow, then she spoke again. 

"You came... you saved my life... I don't even know your name..."

"Tara-Lee..."

"Well, Tara-Lee... Thank you. I'm Michaela..."

"It's nice to meet you Michaela and you're welcome."

"So... do you mind if I ask something a little... personal?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Why exactly were you... out on the street?"

"Working."

"As what?"

Michaela asked gently. 

"A street-walker... or someone's warm pillow?"

Tara-Lee smiled and shrugged.

"Depends what they want me for."

She said with no shame. 

"Did you... enjoy it?"

Tara-Lee shrugged. 

"Well... would you prefer to be... off the street?"

"I wouldn't say no."

"Then maybe you should move in with me?"

Tara-Lee laughed.

"Be serious."

"I'm completely serious."

"Oh......won't your other half mind you bringing a street slut home?"

"That asshole you kicked to the curb was my other half..."

Michaela smiled softly, trying to hide how badly she was shaking. 

"So no... he gets no say."

"Oh okay then. I'll come home with you."

"Actually, we are home... you should just go get your things..."

Tara-Lee smiled and hurried off. Michaela smiled softly, settling back on the bed. She would wait for the girl to return, she knew Tara-Lee could look after herself. Tara-Lee came back a couple of hours later. 

"Hey Tara-Lee."

Tara-Lee smiled.

"Hey."

She said, rubbing her left arm. Michaela soon rose and came closer, moving to gently knock Tara-Lee's hand away. 

"What happened?"

Tara-Lee shrugged.

"Pimp didn't take kindly to one of his 'big money' girls walking out of the job."

Michaela murred, moving to gently clean and bind Tara-Lee's arm. 

"You should come to bed..."

Tara-Lee murred and nodded with a smile.

"Yes....I think I should."

Michaela smiled softly, kissing her gently. 

"I'm so glad we met."

"So am I."

Michaela smiled, gently leading her to the bed. 

"Sit down Sweetie."

Tara-Lee did as she was asked. 

"Let me undress you?"

"Of course you can."

Michaela smiled, slowly moving to undress Tara-Lee. 

"Such a gorgeous girl."

"I'm glad you think so."

"I think so."

Michaela smiled softly. 

"Now... would you like to undress me?"

Tara-Lee smiled and began undressing Michaela. Michaela smiled and let Tara-Lee undress her. 

"Your so sexy..."

Michaela smiled softly, stroking her cheek gently. 

"I'm glad you think so."

Tara-Lee lent into her touch murring softly. 

"Tell me... have you ever been properly loved?"

"Define Love. ‘Cus that’s a very general term.... I was loved by my mum and sister and my two aunties for example."

Michaela smiled. 

"Not quite what I meant..."

She paused, then spoke again. 

"I meant has anyone ever made love to you... properly?"

"Once or twice."

"Unpaid?"

"Two paid, three unpaid."

"Lucky girl."

"I like to think so..."

Michaela smiled, moving to settle on the bed, silently holding a hand out to Tara-Lee. Tara-Lee smiled and took Michaela's hand. Michaela soon pulled her down onto the bed. Tara-Lee purred and let her have control.... for now. Michaela smiled softly, kissing her gently. 

"My Hero."

Tara-Lee purred into the kiss. Michaela had taken her time stroking her hand up to cup and caress her breasts. Tara-Lee murred and mirrored Michaela's movements. Michaela murred, slowly trailing a hand south. Tara-Lee smiled and purred. 

"You like that?"

"Oh yes."

Michaela soon teased her clit. Tara-Lee shivered and mewed. 

"Okay?"

"Oh yes. It's great."

Michaela smiled and pushed in, soon setting a pace. Tara-Lee mewed. Michaela soon upped her pace. Tara-Lee kept pace with her. Michaela upped her pace once again. Tara-Lee nuzzled into her and firmly but lovingly bit her shoulder. Michaela emitted a low mew, upping her pace all the same. Tara-Lee next sunk her teeth into Michaela's neck in the same firm but loving fashion. Michaela emitted a second mew and sped up once again. Tara-Lee mewled her orgasm close...but determined to bring Michaela down with her...she suddenly thrust her leg up in between Michaela's and jammed her knee against Michaela's clit, aware just how needy the other woman was. Michaela soon cried out and came, upping her pace. Tara-Lee soon cried out herself all but screaming the house down with her orgasm.

"Holy Fuck! Oh my gods, get the registry officer over here right now and let's take our vows while we do that a second time..."

Michaela had smiled, kissing the girl fiercely. 

“Soon my love.”


End file.
